<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how to tend to iwaizumi hajime: a guide by oikawa tooru by paeroxysm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739226">how to tend to iwaizumi hajime: a guide by oikawa tooru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paeroxysm/pseuds/paeroxysm'>paeroxysm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(lots of it), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Daichi/Sugawara, i'm soft for these fools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paeroxysm/pseuds/paeroxysm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwa-channnn,” Oikawa whined, stretching out across the bed like a lanky cat. He placed his chin on top of Iwaizumi’s thigh and then proceeded to pepper the exposed skin with brief, incessant kisses as he tried to make the other notice him. </p><p>After attempting to ignore Oikawa for half a minute, Iwaizumi grew annoyed and glared down at his boyfriend through his reading glasses. “What is it, Shittykawa?” He ground out through his teeth, feeling his temper flare.</p><p>Oikawa gave his signature pout, his lower lip sticking out cutely, and Iwaizumi swore at himself for finding his sulking face so adorable.</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa repeated as he shut the laptop and placed it to the side. Before Iwaizumi could yell at him, Oikawa had crawled into his lap and tucked his head under his chin, nuzzling his face into Iwaizumi’s chest.</p><p>“Give me kisses.”</p><p>一</p><p>Alternatively: Iwaizumi has a shitty day but Oikawa knows just the way to make him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how to tend to iwaizumi hajime: a guide by oikawa tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pattering of rain on the windows was one of Oikawa’s favorite things about gloomy weather. As a kid, he had detested the endless sound and how it always seemed to interrupt him when he tried to speak. But nowadays, he had come to appreciate it; it was rather satisfying and provided him ample white noise because he couldn’t work in silence.</p><p>The faint rumbling of a car engine sounded from below, and an unconscious smile slipped onto Oikawa’s face. Closing his laptop screen, he stood from his chair and stretched. He had had 5 hours of volleyball practice that day, so it was understandable that his muscles were all sore. After coming home, he’d brewed some tea and done a little bit of online shopping to unwind.</p><p>With a yawn, he worked out the tension in his muscles, tending to his hamstrings and quads before leaning down to touch his toes. Throughout all his exercises, he paid meticulous attention to his knee, making sure not to strain it.</p><p>Outside the apartment, the fumbling of keys could be heard. Oikawa shot up and rushed over to the door just as it swung open, revealing a frumpy looking Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, how was work?” Oikawa questioned energetically as he took Iwaizumi’s umbrella and drenched coat from him.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes were slits, alight with cinders, and the vein in his forehead was pulsing angrily. He responded with a mere grunt as he kicked off his shoes at the genkan and pulled off his soaked socks.</p><p>That got the message through to Oikawa. Quickly, he set everything he was holding down and took Iwaizumi’s wrist to gently lead him to their plush couch. Iwaizumi flopped down before raising his hands to his face and rubbing at his eyes wearily.</p><p>“Hey, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa spoke in a softer tone this time. “Wait right here, okay? I’ll pour you some tea.”</p><p>Iwaizumi brought his hands away from his face to look at the other man and give a slight nod, which was enough of a reply for Oikawa. Humming, he entered the kitchen and poured a cup of black tea before returning to his lover, who took it with as much eagerness as he could muster at the moment.</p><p>“Drink this, I’ll be right back,” Oikawa said before scurrying off, leaving Iwaizumi staring at his retreating figure.</p><p>Iwaizumi shut his eyes and sipped at his drink, enjoying the feeling of the hot liquid travelling down his throat in contrast to the cold shivers he was still experiencing from the storm. God, he hated wet weather; it always seemed to worsen his mood.</p><p>After a few minutes of concentrating on the sensations he felt in lieu of thinking about his troubles, Iwaizumi heard the slight tapping of feet as Oikawa returned to the living room. He tensed a bit as he felt hands on his back, but relaxed once again when he remembered it was just his boyfriend.</p><p>“Arms up, Iwa-chan,” came Oikawa’s gentle voice once again. The brunet was often flamboyant in public that people regularly thought he was only capable of being lighthearted and flirtatious. However, they didn’t know this side of him 一 the side only Iwaizumi knew.</p><p>While Oikawa was known for his charming, ostentatious personality, he was also capable of being mature and caring. He knew the exact ways to make Iwaizumi feel better, and for that, he was eternally grateful.</p><p>Iwaizumi was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt Oikawa’s calloused hands slide under his shirt and lift the piece of clothing off. He was immediately hit by the chilly air and instinctively shivered, to which Oikawa whispered a “Sorry, Iwa-chan” before placing his hands on Iwaizumi’s back.</p><p>Even though Oikawa was significantly cooler than Iwaizumi’s previously sheathed body, there was an inexplicable warmth that emanated from his fingers and to the skin that he touched. Iwaizumi slackened as he felt Oikawa massage his back, his long slender hands travelling across the expanse of skin and stopping at his shoulders.</p><p>Iwaizumi let out small groans as Oikawa loosened his muscles with the right amount of pressure, relieving the tension that had been built up in his body.</p><p>He continued to work magic with his hands as he leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to Iwaizumi’s spine, causing him to tremble lightly. Oikawa kissed his way up Iwaizumi’s back, then to the back of his head, finally planted a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Dropping his arms, Oikawa stood up from the couch and offered his hand with a smile. “Let’s go; I’ve drawn you a bath.” Iwaizumi followed him numbly, still a little drowsy from the soothing massage, as Oikawa dragged him to the bathroom and undressed him.</p><p>Iwaizumi paused to look around the room; candles, placed along the white marble slabs, were lit; a flowery scent filled the room; and the bath itself was purple and midnight blue, streaked with silvery lines.</p><p>He dipped his toes in the water to test the temperature and once finding it acceptable, he climbed in. As he was enveloped by the colorful water and abundance of bubbles, it struck him.</p><p>“Oikawa,” he spoke for the first time that evening, “Is this a galaxy bath bomb?”</p><p>Oikawa, who had been doing a good job of maintaining his inexpressive yet amicable attitude thus far, beamed widely before biting his lip to suppress his grin and shaking his head.</p><p>“Shush, Iwa-chan,” He responded as he turned around to set a towel on the counter for Iwaizumi. “Stop asking questions and just relax.”</p><p>Iwaizumi obliged as Oikawa hauled a stool over to the bathtub and plopped down on it. With his chin resting on one hand and his other carding through Iwaizumi’s wet hair peacefully, Iwaizumi finally had a chance to soak in Oikawa’s appearance.</p><p>The brunet’s cheeks were flushed a rosy red, most probably because of the toasty room. His hair was styled effortlessly (though Iwaizumi knew just how much effort it took for him to get it right every morning) and his doe eyes were full of affection. Iwaizumi’s gaze trailed down to his plump lips, the bottom one jutting out ever-so-slightly as Oikawa concentrated on his task of playing with his lover’s hair.</p><p>When Iwaizumi looked back up, he made eye contact with Oikawa, who tilted his head questioningly. “Is there something on my face?” he asked, a little flustered with the way Iwaizumi was staring at him.</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head and Oikawa eased a little, causing a smirk to slide onto the former’s face before he quickly pushed it away. Still, it was evident that Oikawa caught the slip-up from the way his eyes lit up.</p><p>The volleyball player leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi’s forehead before standing up with a sigh as some of his joints cracked. “Do you mind if we get takeout today?” Oikawa asked as he opened the bathroom door. “I can order your favorite 一 agedashi tofu.”</p><p>Iwaizumi gave a soft smile in response but as Oikawa began to leave the bathroom, he felt his voice rise in his throat and the words rolled off his tongue. “Hey, Oikawa…” he murmured, not knowing how to begin to express his gratitude. It was tough dealing with Iwaizumi on the days he was under pressure, angry, or just upset, but Oikawa never complained about it, even when he was having a hard time too. He was so selfless and perceptive and put Iwaizumi’s comfort above his own.</p><p>Oikawa stopped in his tracks and spun around, leaning against the doorframe. He looked down at Iwaizumi who was still in the bathtub, scanning his face and automatically reading his mind. “Silly, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa started, clicking his tongue. “I’m always here for you, okay?”</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t manage an answer, feeling the lump in his throat and knowing that if he spoke, his voice would come out broken. <em>Yeah, I know. I’m here for you too.</em></p><p>一</p><p>After a filling dinner, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had both taken to their bed, toiling away at their respective tasks under the dim lights.</p><p>Though, to be fair, Oikawa wasn’t really working. He was currently sprawled across the bed, lying on his stomach as he read a novel he’d picked up from the store. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, had his back rested against the bed frame, laptop in his lap as he scoured over some work documents.</p><p>Gradually, Oikawa began to feel agitation radiate from Iwaizumi, who was currently murmuring curses as he shifted his attention between his laptop and notepad. Getting bored with his novel, the volleyball player gazed over and squinted at Iwaizumi’s writing, trying to decipher it. To his dismay, it was incomprehensible.</p><p>Oikawa let out a puff of air and led his book snap shut, earning a growl from Iwaizumi, sending a clear warning that he didn’t want to be bothered.</p><p>“Iwa-channnn,” Oikawa whined, ignoring the unspoken threat made by Iwaizumi just seconds ago. He stopped fluttering his legs and stretched out across the bed like a lanky cat, placing his chin on top of Iwaizumi’s thigh. Then, Oikawa proceeded to pepper the exposed skin with brief, incessant kisses as he tried to make the other notice him.</p><p>After attempting to ignore Oikawa for half a minute, Iwaizumi grew annoyed and glared down at his boyfriend through his reading glasses. “What is it, Shittykawa?” He ground out through his teeth, feeling his temper flare.</p><p>Oikawa gave his signature pout, his lower lip sticking out cutely, and Iwaizumi swore at himself for finding his sulking face so adorable.</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa repeated as he shut the laptop and placed it to the side. Before Iwaizumi could yell at him, Oikawa had crawled into his lap and tucked his head under his chin, nuzzling his face into Iwaizumi’s chest. “Give me kisses.”</p><p>Iwaizumi, seeing that he was trapped in Oikawa’s embrace, had no choice other than to comb his fingers through the other’s soft locks. “And what if I said no?”</p><p>Oikawa shot up from his snug position and looked at Iwaizumi incredulously, his eyes wide like a puppy’s and only moments away from brimming with tears.</p><p><em>How could I ever say no to you? </em>Grumbling, Iwaizumi pulled him back against his chest and started pressing kisses to the top of Oikawa’s head. He could feel the warmth of the brunet’s body huddled against him, and it made Iwaizumi feel all mushy inside.</p><p>Oikawa merely smiled and cuddled with Iwaizumi, knowing that his plan was working. On the days that the latter was stressed, there was a simple but precise process Oikawa had to take to make his boyfriend feel better.</p><p><strong>Step 1: tend to him.</strong> Iwaizumi was usually the caretaker in the relationship, but on his most difficult days, they reversed roles. Oikawa would express his love through actions rather than words and wouldn’t bother to break the silence. Once Iwaizumi was feeling comforted, it was time for the next course of action.</p><p><strong>Step 2: be taken care of.</strong> Iwaizumi preferred giving over getting, so after Oikawa calmed him down a bit, he knew Iwaizumi would want to pamper him. So while it seemed selfish to others that Oikawa would demand affection when his lover was feeling down, it was actually part of the procedure.</p><p>And finally, <strong>step 3: listen.</strong> Oikawa was generally the talkative one, but on the occasions that Iwaizumi wanted to speak his mind, the volleyball player listened enthusiastically.</p><p>“Sooo,” Oikawa spoke, “You want to tell me what happened?”</p><p>Iwaizumi ceased his kissing and let out an exhausted sigh before wrapping his arms around Oikawa. “Just an argument with Sawamura at work. He yelled at me for misplacing a patient’s info and said I was a shitty mentor to the interns and I just… exploded. He apologized later but it still stung.”</p><p>Oikawa nodded, remembering that Daichi was one of Iwaizumi’s colleagues at the medical institute he worked at. In fact, he was close friends with Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura’s partner.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that, Iwa-chan. But I hope you know that I think you’re a wonderful physical therapist! You always pay great attention to detail and you’re really considerate of all your patients.”</p><p>Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s chin, earning a small gasp, and pulled him up so they were eye-to-eye. Slowly, he moved his hands to either side of the brunet’s face and reeled him in for a kiss.</p><p>It started out chaste, just the brush of lips, before Oikawa slipped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and deepened the kiss. Now it was more passionate, but still slow and languid and so utterly <em>them</em>.</p><p>When they pulled away, foreheads resting against each other, Oikawa grinned. “Do you feel better now?”</p><p>Iwaizumi wanted to push him away for ruining the moment with his teasing, but was so captivated it was impossible. Sometimes, he still couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful as Oikawa 一 someone with several flaws but so many strengths that made up for them that all meshed together into perfection 一 was his.</p><p>“No,” Iwaizumi responded, surprised that he could get words out of his mouth. “I still feel terrible.”</p><p>“Don’t <em>lie </em>to me, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa’s face again and whispered, his breath hot. “I love you, Tooru. So, so much.”</p><p>Oikawa smiled, one of the ones that never failed to make Iwaizumi happy and reminded him he wasn’t alone in this world. “I love you too, Hajime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first fanfic, uh, ever!! i'm really proud of myself for actually finishing this 2.2k oneshot. it's kind of mind-boggling that i created this because i rarely write and i'm not very confident in my skills.</p><p>the inspiration for this fic was this super cute <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CFVgv-KAiAW/?igshid=1pmlnh1gbckaa">video</a> because the bunny on the left feels so much like oikawa lolol</p><p>anyways, i hope you enjoyed reading this!! all comments/feedback are appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>